Freaky Friday
by GilmoreGirl4420
Summary: Rory and Lorelai pull a freaky friday. This is before they make up so Rory's still living in the poolhouse. They have to figure out what happen.
1. Chapter 1

Lorelai and Rory pull a freaky Friday. lol

Lorelai is siting in her room on the bed picking out a sweater.

---------Poolhouse-------

Rory is in the poolhouse in her P.J's picking out a dress for a DAR meeting

"There's nothing here" Rory and Lorelai say at the same Time 

All of sudden Lorelai is the Poolhouse

"What the?" Lorelai said to herself

Lorelai looked around the room

------------Rory was in Lorelai's house--------

"What just happen" Rory asked herself While taking in What happen

Back at the poolhouse. Emily Spoke into the intercom

"Rory, you better be up" Emily yelled "You have a meeting in an hour"

Lorelai looked down at the P.J's. Went into the closet pulled a black dress on. Jus ten Emily walked throught the door. Lorelai Looked up.

"Good Come on Monique made you breakfast for you" Emily Say's refering to the maid

"Oh" Lorelai whipers

Lorelai followed Emily out of the poolhouse into the dining Room in the house

"Wow" Lorelai said

"What?" Emily questioned her

"Nothing"

"Okay then" Emily gestured for her to sit down. The Maid came out with the plates.

"Your Quit this morning" Emily said to "Rory" "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm not really that hungry"

"But you need to eat something"

"I'll be fine" Lorelai got up from the chair

"Just be sure your not to miss the meeting at 10"

"Won't forget" Lorelai walked away

"Rory" Emily yelled after her

Lorelai kept walking

"Rory" Emily yelled out again

Lorelai relized she was callin her

"Yea I mean yea" Lorleia turned to look at emily

"Wear something else"

After Lorelai got outside. She ran to the poolhouse and Slaps the door shut. Runs to the room looks in the mirror.

"I'm rory? How? Why?" lorelai whipered

Back at Lorelai's House

Rory walks downstairs, Luke was making breakfast. Luke leds over to kiss her. Rory pulls away.

"I don't feel that well" rory lied

"That's alright" you were okay earliy what happen?" Luke say's sad

"I don't really know"

"Well here's your breakfast, I have to get back to the diner. Will you be fine?" Luke asked

"Yes"

"Just call me"

"okay"

Luke leaves Rory 


	2. Chapter 2

Poolhouse 

Lorelai changes into an ugly pink and black dress. It was almost 9:30.

"Should I go?" Lorelai thought

Looks through rory's things." Come on you have to have some thing where" Lorelai found a notebook with times"ah" She shouted

The page in the notebook:

DAR Meeting 10 Cheaster Place 10 am

She took the notebook out to rory's car, closes the door. Calls Luke

"Luke hey it's..." Lorelai stopped

"Rory?"

"No!" Lorelai yelled

"What?" Luke was confused

"It's Lorelai"

"Right sure Rory is everything okay with you?"

"But..." Lorelai tried to say

"Rory I'm soory I have to go" Luke hung up

Lorelai then frowed started the car and drove off

---Lorelai's House-----

rory was sitting at the table walked into her room. The mirror Stoppd her

"How did this happen? Where's Mom?" Rory said to herself "Oh no!"

Rory runs to the phone. Dails her own cell number

"Hello?" Lorelai answered

"Mom?" rory screamed

"rory is that you?"

"Yea what happen?"

"I don't know"

"Where are you" rory asked

"heading to your DAR meeting!."

"Oh wow how did you know?"

"Emily, Then I had to find your notebook thing to find out the place" Lorelai explained

"Well I'm more freaked out her Luke tried to Kiss me"

"Did you?"

"No, He thinks I... well you are sick"

"So he's alright" Lorelai asked

"Yes for right now"

"Why did this happen?"

"How am I spossed to know. I was just trying to get dressed"

"We'll figure this out later I'm here so..." Lorelai stopped

"Mom don't say anything stupid"

"What?" Lorelai yelled Scraticly

"I did'nt mean it like that"Rory said

"Ah Ah sure, sure" Lorelai said laughing

"Funny!"

"Well call you after.."

"No wait" Rory stopped her

"Yea?"

"Are you doing anything today?"

"Not that much but just don't kiss Luke!"

"Mom I won't go It's almost ten!" Rory looked at the clock

"Oh yea won't want you get in trouble!"

"Mom!"

"Going, Going"

"Thank you" Rory took at sigh of relive

"You owe me" Lorelai shouts

"bye"

"Bye" Lorelai and Rory hung up


	3. Chapter 3

----------DAR Meeting-------

Everyone was sitted around a toble lorelai at the head of the table. Lorelai is staring out in space thinking about rory

"so what should we do?" One of the women(Erin) asked "Rory"

Everyone is staring at her now

"Huh? Rory honey you still there" Erin said

"Huh? Yea what were we talking about?"

"We were just disussing the net Charitable event Scheduled for the 2nd of October next month" Lorelai asked

"Oh yes"

"So?"

"So what?"

"Got any idea's where it shall be held"

"Ahh not right now" Lorelai turned to face the wall again she had no idea and did'nt reall want to be a part of this any longer.

"Alright moving on" Erin spoke to the group

---------Lorelai's House-----

Rory is pacing back and forth in the kictken waiting for Lorelai's phone call She got hungry, So she took lorelai's cell and went to Luke's.

-----Luke's----

Rory sat down at the counter. Luke finished taking someone's order then came to the back of the counter.

"Are you feeling better" Luke looked into her eyes

"A Litte. Ahh All i need is coffee"

"Well okay" Luke poured coffee. "Are you doing anything tonight?"

"No" Rory slipped on the coffee

"Good so I was thinking movie and dinner."

"That's sounds great"

"Hope your feeling better by then"

"I think I'll be fine"

"Oh Lorelai.."

Rory took a second to figure out he was calling her

"Luke?"

"Rory called this morning, she was acting strange.Pretending to be you."

Rory laughed.

"That's funny?"

"Oh no Never mind" Rory smiled

"I think you should call her." Luke looked at rory seriously

"Mybe"

"Okay just thought you should know." Luke walked away with a rag in his hand scrubbing down tables.

------"Lorelai's" Cell phone Rings----

"hello Mom?" Rory asked 

Luke looked up

"Shhhhh you called me mom."

"Oh right sorry."

Rory turned to see luke staring at her

"How'd it go?"

"Okay" Lorelai said

"That's Good I hope"

"Yea now clam down"

"Why are you there and I'm here?"

"And the question beholds"Lorelai joked.

"Mom!" Rory yelled to lound.

Luke started walking over to "Lorelai"

"Oh ah Mom?"

"Opps"Rory tried not to look at luke.

"Who's there?"

"Ah you know who."

"How close?"

"Too close." Rory looked away

okay just don't say mom any more"

"I'll try"

"So we need to figure out how this happen? and we need to fix it" Lorelai explained

"Okay got any idea's" Rory whipers hoping luke could'nt hear her

"No!"

"Great"

"Hey I'm not the only one in this"

"okay, okay" Rory told lorelai

Luke went behind the counter listening to "Lorelai"

"Hello?You still there?" Lorelai yelled

"Yes you know?"

"He's right there?" Lorelai questioned

"Ah yes!"

"Do you want to meet?"

"We can't right now, Grandma is appecting me back there"

"Rory?Grandma?"

"Shoot" Rory looked up at luke

"Fine, I'll go back to the house"

"Think about it what we're going to do"

"Uhh you too!" Lorelai shouted

"I will, I will bye!"

"Bye Have Fun" Lorelai laughed

"Shut up bye" Rory put the cell phone back in her purse. Then saw look still looking at her in shock.

"That was Emily?" Luke asked

"No!" Rory sliently yelled

"Lorelai you can tell me I think It's good your starting to talk to her because of the whole rory thing"

"What about Rory" Rory asked again

"Just that your closer to talking to her"

"Oh yea we are"

"That's Great" Luke smiled

"I guess" Rory felt bad"I got to go"

"See you tonight"

"okay!"Rory walks out of the diner.

-------Gilmore House-----

Lorelai gets out of the car. On her way to the poolhouse. The door was locked She searched Rory's purse, There was no key. So she had to go into the house.  
Emily was sitting on the counch slipping coffee.

Emily saw "Rory"

"Oh Rory you scared" Emily yells "How did your meeting go?"

"Alright"

"Then why are you in here?"

"Oh the poolhouse is locked."

"Don't you have a key?" Emily asked.

"It's in the poolhouse." Lorelai shurged

"you got to more more reponsible, There's a spare in the kickten drawer." Emily pointed out

"thanks" Lorelai walked way Intil she got to the kickten, Took the key and ran for the door.

"Hold it I don't know what's wrong with you today. I want you to come to dinner tonight." emily told her

"Oh well I can't" Lorelai tryed to get out of it

"Why?"

"Ah well oh ah"

"See you at Seven" Emily caught her.

Lorelai luamped away slowy 


	4. Chapter 4

-----Lorelai's House---- 

Rory walked up to Lorelai's room, It was all newly furnished.

"Wow! Kool!" rory yelled to herself suprised what lorelai did to her old room

She picked up the phone

"Hello?" Lorelai answered

"hey"

"What did you do?"

"He thinks you closer to like talking to me" Rory explains

"Huh?"

"I told him I just talking to Emily kinda and he just said It was great that i was talking to you I mean me"

"Yea"Lorelai laughs

"He was so Happy"

Lorelai did'nt say anything

"Mom I missed you!" Rory confessed

"Yeah,Guess what I'm doing tonight"

"Don't know"

"Eating dinner with the Kranks" Lorelai said

"Well I got a date with Luke"

"What!" Lorelai screamed

"Hefocused it"

"You could of said no"

"ah no I could'nt" Rory told Lorelai

"Well I have to get ready for this dinner"

"okay Call later!"

--------Gilmore House-----

Lorelai was walking into the house. She could see her hand shaking has she was opening the door. when she walked through the living room. Emily was making drinks. Richard came through the room.

"Good your here" Richard said looking at "Rory"

Emily turned around."Sit,Sit" her hand gesturing to the couch.

-------Lorelai's House-  
Luke came in, rory was still upstairs in Lorelai's Room.

"Lorelai your ready?" Luke screamed up

"Just a minute" Rory screamed back down

Rory put on lorelai's shoes and walked downstairs.

"you look beautiful" Luke took her hand

"Thanks"  
Luke led her out to his truck.

-----Gilmore House---

They all sat around the table. Lorelai's did'nt talk she sat in the middel. Emily and richard were staring at her.

"Rory?" Emily asked

"Yea" Lorelai looked up.

Emily gave a glance at Richard.

"So rory how's your day?" Richard questioned her

"Fine" Lorelai need to say has little has possible

Emily shurgged

"okay just what's wrong?" Richard Asked.

"nothing" Lorelai looking at her plate

"The women at the DAR meeting said you were'nt paying any attention today they thought you might be sick." Emily told her.

No I'm fine really"

"ah Is it you mother or something did she call?" Emily questioned her again

"What?" Lorelai looked at Emily

"Did she?"

"No but why would that be a promblem?"

"Nothing just forget I said that"

"Well..."Lorelai started

"Rory please."

"I'm not hungry anymore."

She got up and walked back to the poolhouse.


	5. Chapter 5

----Luke and "Lorelai" on the date---- 

The black and White moive theater was almost empty luke and "Lorelai" were the only one there.

They sat onRed couch in the front row. Luke put his arm around "Lorelai's" Arm. Rory looked at the screen she could'nt pay any attention to the movie. It was to werid to have luke sitting next to her like that.He was watching the moive without noicting rory was looking away. She looked around the movie theater, she just wished that someone else were there with them.

After the movie was over rory and Luke walked out holding hands.

"I was thinking about going back to our place for dinner" Luke said.

"Okay" Rory said back

-----Poolhouse---

Lorelai was waiting for rory. There was knock on the door. Lorelai screamed and looked through the window. It was Logan he smiled has soon has he saw her come over to the door.

"Hi Ace" Logan said has lorelai opened the door.

"Ace?" Lorelai whispered

"Rory, Can I come in?"

Lorelai was blocking him from coming in with her arm in the door way.

"No"

"Why?" Logan was confussed

"It's a mess in here" Lorelai lied

"I don't care" Logan pushed through the door.

"Ah..."

"Come on rory"

"Fine" Lorelai opened the door all the way.

Logan walked it, It was complety clean. Hegave "rory" werid look.

"what's up?" Lorelai said neverously.

"Nothing just school"

"Good"

"About you okay?"

"yea"

"your acting a litlle werid"

"Tired" Lorelai did a fake yawn

"Well then I won't stay long just thought we do something"

"Do what?"

"Yu know" Logan looked at into lorelai's eyes.

Lorelai's face turned white

----Lorelai's House---

Rory isstanding next to Luke while he cooked dinner in the kitchen.

"you know you don't have to watch it too" Luke joked.

Rory laughed and walked into her room again. Has soon has she got halfway in. She notcedshe was'nt supposed to be in there. Luke did'ntsee her walk in. Soshe kept walking in.

"Lorelai you.." Luke turned around."So you are getting closer to talk to rory"

Rory turned to face luke.

"Yes, so close it feels like she's here"

"Oh when did this happen?" Luke asked

"Today" Rory explained

"Wow So soon!" Luke smiled "Well Dinner's almost ready"

"Be there in a sec."


End file.
